The ghost, The Snake and The Crooked Angel
by moon dogie
Summary: A basket of lemons containing mostly Maka X Fim-crona with sevral treats and marvelous deviations.
1. Chapter 1

After months of practice and preparation it is with a great deal of apprehension/ discomfort that I release this fan fiction upon the world. I warn you now, if you are under the age of 18 pleas back away. If you can not deal with extreme sexual content then do not read this, I certainly would not judge you, this first chapter may be light but they will become gradually more perverted...that said, the characters in said fiction are the age of eighteen or higher. There will be all sorts of erotic scenarios to play out in this collection but they will be overwhelmingly of the Yuri genre, as it is I am generally repulsed by the male form and find the involvement of men in erotic literature unappealing, save for minor rolls. But I digress, this is not about me. I do hope you enjoy, and pleas keep in mind that his is the first spout of erotica I have ever decided to publish. If you have any suggestions of where to go with this storry pleas post them in the comments. if you do not agree with what you are reading then you are to remember that it is your own fault for proceeding.

really man...

Tea with Medusa, years ago she would have sneered at the very idea, when she was young and still full of adolescent rage her hatred for the woman was passionate. But as Crona's mother she had no choice but to try and get along with her. As the years went on she found the woman more tolerable as Medusa herself became used to life on the other side of the law. Certainly living with Stien and doing all sorts of experiments kept her well entertained Maka was unnerved to find that she in fact had a lot in common with her, they both like the same literature though Maka never dabbled in banned sorts like the elder witch. Maka generally liked the same music as Medusa and they both dislike television, between Crona and Stien both being in their lives they had quite a bit to talk about.

Medusa stirred a lump of sugar into her tea, levitating the spoon with expert control, she sat in a chair in her study. Maka watched trying to appear unimpressed. Crona and professor Stien had gone off to do some experiment in the lab, one that Medusa didn't seem so interested in, she implored that they do something else but her request was shot down. "those two need more bonding time anyway" Medusa said as she gripped the tea cup and tilted it to her lip. "they don't get as much time together in the lab any more. They'll probably be in their all night." "yeah, I guise ill just hang out until their done." Maka said. Medusa nodded "fine with me." she set the cup aside. "honestly I want nothing to do with their waste of time." "whats wrong with what they were doing?" she asked curiously. "oh, nothing you would comprehend, I don't think you would want to either." Maka squinted at her comment. "oh don't look at me like that, you and I both know that horrible things happen down in that lab." she chuckled. "make sure Crona washes her hands before dinner, ill leave your speculation to that." there was a long silence. Maka took a drink of her tea when Medusa spoke. "so, marriage? You must be dieng with anticipation." Maka shrugged hiding a smile. "yeah, well its going to be a long time from now. But we decided that were going to do it, no matter what." "aww, sweet. Your really going to take care of my daughter?" Medusa said with a strange smirk on her face. "uh, yeah..she's everything I ever wanted and were very happy together." Medusa nodded, there was a short pause "...so then how's the sex?" Maka's eyes shot open. "hm? I asked you if you take care of her." "w- Medusa you cant just ask that." Medusa leaned forward. "dont be embarrassed, this is important." she said in a relaxed tone. Maka blushed. "yeah but.." "come now, you can be truthful with me." Maka made a small laugh. "yeah okay, we do it some times." "good, I trust that Crona's performance is satisfactory?" Maka slowly nodded. "yeah, shes good, amazing.." Medusa nodded. "do you lick her pussy?" Maka lost her breath. Medusa laughed. "what cant you handle a little bit of fuck talk? I thought you miesters were togh as nails." "i just dont normally talk about this stuff, im just a little embarrassed okay." "its all quite natural, both our species require love and affection, we require a bit of attention some times.." Maka was silent, her face still red. "look ill be honest with you Maka, I've been with men and I've been with women, just like you, and I find that some people just lack the ability to pleas a woman." she explained as if she had said it all before. She stood, she stretched her arms behind her head, her bosom expanding outward slightly, she lowered her arms and came to maka's side. Maka lifter her head ad looked up at Medusa. "your a young woman in the prime of your life." she placed a hand on her shoulder sending a chill down Maka's spine. "don't you think you should know all there is about pleasing the woman you'll one day be married to?" Maka rubbed her neck looking at Medusa from the corner of her eye. "i- yeah..i should." "and who better than her mother." Maka looked up to Medusa again as she felt the hand on her shoulder slip up to the back of her neck. She laughed to hide her nerves, Her heart beating in her chest so hard she could feel it in her hands and feet. Medusa stepped in front of Maka, she gasped and tensed her body up when Medusa sat in her lap facing her. "hmm? You thought making a girl crave your touch was something I could just tell you? No I teach through practice dear." Maka bit her lip, her heart still beating like a drum in her chest. "don't worry, we can start gently, I wont bight until later."

Medusa put her hands on Maka's chest, her coat and sweater were in the way but with her prodding fingers she could feel the soft tissue of her breasts. She grabed them and worked them in circles. Maka took a deep breath, her muscles became less tense as she felt a minute pleasure from the massage. Medusa leaned in and kissed Maka's neck, she put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her thigh rocking back and forth on her lap. "if you show her a time like im about to give to you, she'll be substantially more crazy for you." "if you say so." maka smiled shyly. Medusa began unbuttoning Maka's shirt, Maka shed the jacket and dropped it to the side. "this sweater is cute on you but it has to go." Medusa smiled deviously as she watched maka shyly take it off. Only her thin under shirt was left, Medusa cupped one of her breasts again feeling more of its round shape with fewer layers over them. "i always thought that short skirt of yours was alluring but you sort of went wrong with all these extra clothes." she moved her chest closer to Maka. "now aren't you going to touch me, hmm? This is your lesson afer all, you should do at least some of the work." Maka nodded, unsure of herself she reached out her hands and gave Medusa's plump boobs a faint squeeze. "come on, if that's all you got then your a light weght. Play with them, it's not like you can break them." Maka cleared her head, she lifted them up and down massaging them with her fingers and palms, Medusa moved her chests even closer until her cleavage was in her face, Maka felt a hand on the back of head. Her face was shoved into Medusa's cleavage, she squealed with surprise. Her hands ceasing to work against Medusa's bosom, she pawed at Medusa's shoulder muttering a plead for release but it died away as Medusa pressed her face firmly into her chest. "breath." she chuckled "its alright." she rubbed her back and stoked her hair. Maka rested her face against Medusa's soft warm breasts, she had never smelled Medusa's sent more strongly then now. Her pleasing smell and soft flesh made her mouth water. Medusa lifter her hand, slowly she peeked out form Medusa's chest. "you like them? Ha, get used to them." she slid from Maka's lap and stood she pulled her tie upward like a leash around her neck. Maka's curiosity stoked desire, she couldn't lie to herself, Medusa's touch awakened flames of lust, she knew that Medusa's would do things to her that Crona was far to shy to do, maybe she felt guilty for doing this behind Crona's back and with her mother none the less, but if what Medusa said was true Crona would benefit in the end. Medusa led her through a door into a bed room. "we' wont be disturbed here, this I my bedroom." "you and the professor don't sleep in the same bed?" Medusa laughed "no deer..our relationship is mostly platonic..mostly" she closed the door "we'll have our privacy for faze two of your lesson." she said as she unbuttoned her blouse. Maka fallowed her lead removing her tie and shirt. Maka stopped as she saw Medusa's breasts, she hadn't been wearing a bra, they hung free in all their majesty. Medusa caught the faint glimmer of envy in Maka's stair. She smirked. "you know I always adored your figure Maka, a dancers body is under appreciated, same in Crona's case, you two match, it's just darling." Maka blushed. Medusa walked toward her and placed her hands on her shoulders, she ushered her back to the bed side and prompted her to set with her. She reached around Maka and unhooked her bra, she smiled her sharp grin laying eyes on her breasts. She reached out her hand and pinched one of her nipples. Maka gasped and reached to grab her hand but stopped herself. Medusa chuckled and teased her nipple and flicked she placed her hand on Maka's chest and pushed her down onto the bed, she crawled over top of her straddling her. She lowered her lips to Maka's, she hesitated as she felt Medusa's tongue prying to slip between her lips, Maka moaned and allowed her entry, Maka hal expect for the woman to have a forked tongue like a serpent but she could feel it, it slid across her own, she wined as Medusa's tongue delved into a low corner of her mouth, Maka broke away gasping for breath. Medusa licked her neck while she played with maka's breasts. Medusa rose above Maka adoring her prey, Maka spread her legs open, a timid look on her face. Medusa grinned "are you?" Maka nodded, she bit her lip. "pleas?" she asked. Medusa giggled "oh okay." she brought her hands to Maka's skirt and brought it down. Her mouth watered slightly as the skirt came down, her underwear was damp at the crotch. "did I do that?" Medusa grinned, Maka shook her head as medusa pulled them down to her knees. She was tight and clean and become wide from Medusa's seduction. her hand grazed Maka's delicate skin, her fingers glistened with Maka's moisture. Maka's chest began to heave as Medusa inserted her middle finger to the first knuckle and then moved it further until it was all the way it. Maka hissed and moand ans Medusa playfully pumped her finger inside of her. "the key is a steady rhythm, gradually increasing your pace and always remember that." but Maka wasn't paying a bit of attention to anything she said. She could feel it coming now, after Medusa had inserted another finger Maka's muscles began to seac. Medusa felt Maka's vagina clinch tightly around her fingers, Maka's was unable to catch her breath yet she couldn't stop moaning. She gasped and screamed as she began to climax. uphoria washed over her mind, her body became limp. Medusa drew her fingers out from Maka's hole and licked her juices off. Medusa brought herself close to Maka and wrapped an arm around her waste and laying next to her. "and thats how its done." she kissed the back of Maka's neck. Maka didn't really understand the point of such a lesson in the end, she already knew how to do everything that Medusa had, but she couldn't complain.

"mom?" maka's eyes shot open as she heard Crona's voice, the door opend. Crona froze in the doorway staring at them on the bed. Her mouth fell open. "c-crona!" Maka sat up and covered herself but it was no use. "maka!?" she looked at them both with bafflement. "w-what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Futa/yuri ahead, if you cant at least handle that much then you should probably run away from the internet wile you still can. I said before this was going to get more perverted as we go. if you've never seen Hentia in the Futa application then perhaps you shuld give this a read, its not as extream as some of the wicked stuff youl find out there but it is different from your standard erotica and not everyone cup of tea (its alright i understand) , if you disappointed in the direction the story took, well, sorry. maybe there will be some other stuff you will like later.

Medusa was the first to speak. "yes sweety, come in." she said with her legs crossed, she dident seem at all concerned with the situation. Crona stood there just staring at them unable to think or to speek. "Crona, pleas I can explain I-" Medusa interrupted. "Crona, come in, shut the door and lock it behind you." she said calmly, Crona blinked, she stepped in and closed the door behind her doing as her mother instructed and locking it behind her, she looked up at them with a wince of bewilderment and helplessness. "Maka.." she stammered. "Crona, your a big girl. Are you telling me that your going to make a big deal out of this?" she said in a motherly tone. "mom, I.. I'm very confused." "whats to be confused about, hmm? Aren't you happy to see Maka and I getting along?" she stood and walked over to Crona, she placed a hand on her shoulder (she's still partly naked by the way) and pulled her to her side. "just showing some love from our family." "but, you said that Maka was mine, you said I could have anyone I wanted a-a-and I wanted to be with m-maka, but if-." Medusa chuckled. "its not like I'm taking her away sweety. Were only bonding.." Crona glanced at her then at Maka with an unsure expression "a-are you sure?" Maka nodded. "yes Crona, that's all.." Medusa cleared her throat. "now deer, you have two options. Option one, you can choose to let this ruin your day and pout about this." she chuckled and shook her head "boring.." she leaned against Crona. "option two, you could contribute to the fun." Crona seemed utterly clueless of what to do. "you know Crona, before you make up you mind I should let you in on a little secret." Crona looked at her mother with a mixture of apprehensiveness and curiosity. Medusa broght her lips to Crona's ear and began to whisper. Maka watched with nail biting anticipation, she didn't care what happened as long as Crona would be okay with what she had caught them doing. "huh?" Crona's eyebrows shifted. "really?" she looked at her mother oddly. "i-i can just do that?" Medusa nodded her head. "a-and that's okay? But what if-" Medusa began whispering to her again. "oh.." Crona had the appearance of complete enlightenment over her face. "you know that it will work?" Medusa nodded. "have I ever steered you wrong Crona?" across the room Maka had to keep herself from reminding her that, yes, indeed Medusa had steered her into a black heep of despair covered in murder and nightmares that consumed her early childhood, but she chose not to speak. Without a word Crona began to undress, hearing all that she needed. "that sounds like..l-like fun." she said with a rare smile of excitement. Medusa seemed pleased with herself as she sat on the edge of the bed. Maka knew full well that the situation was only getting more taboo by the moment but she couldn't help herself. She watched as Crona eagerly pulled off her robe, other than her shoes it was the only thing she had been wearing underneath. A calmness was lain on Maka, the vision of the body of the person she truly loved made her heart flutter. As Medusa mentioned her features mirrored Maka but her breasts were smaller In comparison, Crona had always been flat chested and now in her twenty's that hardly seemed as if it would change. "now, just like I said Crona, give it a try." Maka looked at them both. "what? Give what a try?"

Crona flinched, she bit her lip and balled her fist, she moaned. "whats she doing?" maka asked Medusa. "don't let her hurt herself.." she said with concern. Medusa shook her head. "look at how eager she is, that's what I love about her, ready to serve at a moments notice." Maka squinted at her, Medusa pointed back to Crona. "quite, or your going to miss it." Maka was stunned to see that something was protruding from the inside of Crona's vagina, a black erect shaft that bubbled and expanded. The protrusion took on a perfect phallic shape. "good god look at the size of it.." Maka said with dazzelment. Medusa clapped lightly. "ata-girl. Didn't I tell you how easy it would be?" Crona took a deep breath, she could feel it throbbing like and organic piece of her body yet its surface was void of vanes, she blushed staring at it, for a moment she wasent sure she had wat it took. Maka felt Medusa's firm arms around her again pulling her toward the center of the bed. "you better get ready Maka." Maka couldn't help herself, seeing Crona come closer with her large free swinging black hammer. She moaned with desire. "god Crona, I need it!" she uttered. Crona crawled in place between Maka's legs, Maka watched it throb with Crona's pulse, as she drew it closer she could feel warmth radiating from it. It was steaming hot as she placed it on Maka's soft skin and rubbed it against her, Maka shuttered. "Maka, your so tiny, maybe I made it too big. are you sure ill fit?" "I don't care, I want it." Maka cried. Medusa laughed lowly watching the show, she massaged Maka's breasts and pinched them causing Maka to wine with pleasure sporadicly. Crona pushed the black cock against Maka's outer thresh hold. Maka cried out, it was big enough that it required a small push from them both for it to pass into her lips, she moaned deeply as the head entered her "looks like she favors more than just a good finger fucking." Medusa said grinning, caressing Maka's face, Crona was breathing heavily, she had never felt such a sensation, she sometimes wondered what it would have been like to fuck Maka in this way but she never thought that one day she would have the chance, or that she could have all along. Making her lover feel this kind of euphoria was almost enough to make her climax in itself but she hung on, she didn't want to disappoint Maka by breaking down on entry, she pivoted her hips forward pushing it deeper into Maka until she squealed lightly, she then inched it in further and further still until there vagina's touched, she pulled it out and began to push in again. Maka took deep breaths and began to gyrate into Crona's cock as it rolled rhythmically into her. "i guise I never understood just how tight you were." Crona said with amazement "it feels so good, so snug and warm.." Maka listened to her words with pure bliss, Medusa caressed her neck and rubbed her crotch above her pussy. Crona increased her speed, Maka felt like the heat from Crona's dick would melt her from the inside, she felt a staggering wave of pleasure as her pussy tightened around the rock hard shaft, she latched harder than she ever had, as if her pussy was telling her that this is what it really wanted. Crona's hand slipped to Maka's ass, she grabbed it tightly to thrust herself as deeply into her lover as possible, Maka began to scream with satisfaction grabbing the sheets of the bed. "f-fuuuck!" she clenched her teeth. Crona herself fealt something cataclysmic forming in her nether regions, as if a hot bolt of magma building inside of her, It made her twitch, her thrusts becoming distorted. She gasped as Maka screamed one final time. A flood gate of black liquid burst from the tip of crona's black cock flooding Maka's pussy like a coastal city in a tsunami. Maka's eyes were wide, she gasped her head springing back into Medusa's shoulders. Crona's black cock began to melt both what was left inside of maka and onto the mattress, within seconds, it was gone leaving both of their vagina's dripping with the black fluid. Maka's expression was distant, she stared up at the sealing. "her cum is black you know." Medusa whispered into her ear. She gently eased away from Maka letting her rest gently on the bed. Medusa walked over to where a fresh shirt hung on her door and put it on. "I'm going to go occupy the professor while you two get cleaned up. I would go for another round but poor Maka seems like her pussy isn't the only thing that's been fucked." she exited the room leaving Crona and Maka alone. Crona fidgeted, unable to tell what Maka would say. "You came inside of me.." Maka said with a monotoned voice. Crona hid her face. "B-but my blood wont make you..uhm.." Maka shook her head. "crona.." she rolled on her side to face her. "that was amazing, it was so different from anything we've ever done." she smiled. "you really liked it?" Maka nodded. "how did you like it?" Crona smiled and hugged her knees to her body. "it was great Maka, I never knew I could do that.." Maka stretched and lifted herself up. "well, I guise your mom is good for something after all.."


	3. Chapter 3

The moon is bleeding

The saints, they weep

And the sinners shout impotently at an indifferent night sky

this can mean only one thing, I have added yet another chapter! Please enjoy!

More Futa/Yuri ahead, there wont be any in the next chapter, expect lewd imagery and dialog.

After such strange weekend it was sort of refreshing to get back to work, for the first few hours she felt incredible, maybe it was the sex itself that gave her an over all sense of well being, she felt vitalized and aware and ready to work a full week. The library had its way of sucking the life out of her at times even is she did enjoy the work. It wasn't strenuous work like killing monsters, nor would it ever be as exiting. But she was a true bibliophile and made it her duty to serve the sanctuary of knowledge any way that she could. Field work came along often which gave her the chance to get out, she would bring Crona along but besides that they didn't work together as much as they did when they were just students. It was rewarding though to go home at the end of the day to meet Crona or leave the DWMA with her and walk home together, some times she would day dream about her, it was a distraction sure but she couldn't help herself, she worked alone mostly, in that big cavernous chamber, so there wasn't anyone to catch her drifting off. It wasn't smart though, she knew those events were fresh in her memory, she warned herself off not to think about it or she would not only be distracted but hot and bothered. But even as she decided not to think about it, she did. The images of Crona in the throws of passion, how Medusa seduced her and played with her body like a snake with its prey. She sighed and shook her head, disgusted with her lack of will. How could she just loos her ability to block out her memory like on so many different things. She had seen people die before, quite violently in fact and she usually never gave that any thought after all her years of combat experience, but she couldn't forget one good fucking, the visions, sounds and the sensations. She closed her eyes and shut them away determined to think of work. For ten minutes she went on sorting books. She felt her womanhood tingle, her eyes widened as she felt moisture seep through to her pantys, she bit her lip and clinched her fist. "not now, I have to work.." she spoke to herself lowly. She looked down to her leg as she felt a wet drop of fluid drip down her leg, she narrowed her eyes and looked at the trail of moister that streaked down her leg, she covered her mouth and gasped, it was black. She put the book in her hand down. And stepped away from her work table she lifted the front of her skirt up, the crotch of her pantys was soaked, the fabric was stained nearly black. As she looked at it she was overcome with a sense of sexual need, there was a metallic taste on her heavy breath, she lowered her skirt and took a few rigid steps to the door of her office, she closed the door and locked it. She stood in place, she zoned out wondering if she was about to do what she was thinking about. After a moment of thinking back to that night she made up her mind.

She came to her desk and slowly dropped her skirt to the ground, she slid her pantys down around her ankles and looked herself over. It was even worse when she looked at it now, but lust squashed her concern. Her pussy was sopping wet with feminine fluids but they were a disturbingly dark cloudy color and thicker consistency. Maybe it was normal after being exposed to Crona's new found "ability" but was she supposed to be concerned? She had been exposed to the black blood and was partially infected, but this had never happened. Her insides were ablaze with a desire to be pleased. She spread her pussy open with her fingers, she was stunned, something was inside of her, a black mass inside of her suddenly retreated deeper into her it moved so quickly it made her breathing hitch as is moved smoothly against her tract . Without a thought she immediately plunged her fingers inside of herself feverishly masturbating. Her face flushed bright red as she howled with a primal urgency for sexual release, she quickly stuffed a hand up her shirt and began twisting her nipple. "aaah hhahah.." she moaned aloud quickly thrusting her fingers in and out of herself. Her tongue hung from her mouth, the fury in witch she pleasured herself only increased by the moment. More of the dark fluid oozed around her fingers and sloshed between her legs, the chair became stained with her juices as they just kept coming. She could feel no emanate release, the futility filled her with rage, she cliched her teeth and barked curses. She rolled her forehead against the table trying with everything she had to reach the peek but her wrist began to burn suddenly she could no longer move her fingers, it was to much. She sat with her head on the table, her expression wide. For no apparent reason she began to feel slightly depressive, she felt small, week and vulnerable and worst all, alone. In the quite room by herself with her pantys on the ground and her fingers lodged in her pussy. Tears formed at her eyes but she lifted her head and stopped them she wiped her face and took a deep breath. She removed her fingers from her vagina and took a few more deep breaths, she still felt the desire, it was still over whelming but she tried everything in her power to control herself. She looked down at her lap, her crotch was red and throbbing. She stood and puled up her pantys and her skirt. She wiped her drool off the table and leaned against it. She covered her face with her palms and tried to clear her mind, she still could not shake the desire. "it was black..." she muttered to herself.. "its inside of me.. shes still inside of me." she took one last breath. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She picked up a sign near the door and walked out placing it on the door knob. (out to lunch.) she walked down the rows of book shelves and out into the halls of the DWMA.

Crona stood behind a young boy in the infirmary wrapping gauze around his head. "are you feeling better? Do you feel like the medicine is working?" the young man nodded hesitantly. "yes ma-am...it still hurts though." Crona empatheticly smiled as she tended to the wounded child. "can I please go home? It really hurts." Crona closed her eyes, it was typical that when a student was injured in any way that they wanted to go home, but this wasn't a normal school. "i don't know yet, i-ill have to decide. I need to keep an eye on you for at least two hours, then I might send you home..b-but only if our condition hasn't improved." the child nodded. "oh..okay." she prompted him to stand by lifting his shoulders. "come, you should lay down. R-r-rest." she guided him to a cot. He reluctantly laid down and curled into a ball. She sighed looking at the patch of red blood that had seeped through the bandages. It wasn't the worst training injury she had seen, it paled in comparison from the rare gun shot wounds or shrapnel damage that shes tended to, but any child being hurt at all made her day a bit gloomy. There was a knock on her door. She hoped that it wasn't another injured student but PT had been canceled due to the accident, the only thing it was likely to be was some kid faking a stomach virus or something. "come in." she said, to her surprise Maka walked throgh the door. "maka." she smiled pleasantly. "hay darling." Maka said with a strange withdrawn tone that Crona picked up on right away. She remarked how Maka kept staring at the floor. "is something wrong?" Crona took a step forward. "are you buisy?" "w-well, Jacob over there hit his head on a rock. I put him down for rest..what do you need?" "can we talk?" Crona nodded. "y-yes..what do you need?" Maka pointed to the door. "in private, please." "oh.." Crona looked back to the child on the cot, his eyes were closed and she could tell he was breathing normally. "yeah. Okay." she nodded.

Outside Maka seemed to the loos a bit of her calm demeanor, she looked around to make sure no one would see or hear them. "Crona I-." she paused. "i need you. Now." Crona put a hand on her arm. "Maka, tell me whats wrong. What can I do to help." Maka leaned closer with her eyes wide open. "i NEED you," Crona leaned her head away and squinted. "like..like you need to talk right?" Maka grabbed Crona's wrist and wrapped another arm firmly around her wast and leaned into her. She crashed her lips into Crona's passionately kissing her. The relief of Crona's touch made her shudder. Crona's legs buckled but Maka's grip was so solid the was unable to fall. Crona moaned into her mouth. Maka broke the kiss, a thin string of spit hung between their lips. She pressed her forehead against cronas. "i want you to fuck me again. Now, please.." Crona stared at her with in disbelief, her wide eyes shimmering. "Maka..whats gotten into you." "you, Crona, you got into me damn it." she took a breath and looked both ways down the hall again. "i love you, and I love what you did to me the other day. I need to feel it again." she wined "Maka.." Crona gripped her waist. "you'll do it right? P-please Crona." She leaned her head on her shoulder. Crona nodded. "o-okay..if it will make you happy." maka smiled and kissed crona's cheek. "your the best darling." crona smiled as well but reserved herself. "we have to find a safe place...can you give me just a second?" Maka nodded "okay." Crona quickly poked her head into the door of her office. "jacob?" the boy on the cot raised his head. "yes nurse Crona?" "i have a small appointment..i need you to rest wile I'm gone. Ill send you home when I get back..." she said. The boy nodded "good on you." she gently closed the door. She felt arms wrap around her from behind. Maka brought her lips to Crona's ear and nibbled the back of her ear and squeezing her tightly. "there's a private bathroom that Kid installed for himself in the low tunnels. he's gone on a mission, if we go there no one will bother us." Crona nodded. "if your sure we'll be alone.."

Maka guided her quickly, at times she ran, Crona barely keeping up. Her excitement grew as she remembered the last time they fucked. She wondered how Maka would react a second time around. Down the hall Maka reached the door and yanked it open, luckily kid had not locked it and no one was inside. Being kids personal lavatory the room was in a heavenly state of cleanliness, it was lavish and well stocked. Most of the students and staff knew the penalty for disrupting his sanctuary and knew to leave it alone but Maka wasn't worried one bit about him at the moment. Crona shuffled in short of breath. Maka shut the door and locked it.

Crona turned and looked at Maka, her wide smile was almost intimidating. Crona shyly look to the ground and held her hand behind her back "s-so what do you want me to do first?" Maka approached her and put her arms around her neck, without a word she locked her lips to Crona's she slipped her tongue into Crona's mouth, there was no resistance or hesitation, Crona was complacent. "i want you. I want you to do whatever you want to me, just fuck me, make my pussy feel the way it did the other day." Maka said in a vexing tone. Crona rubbed Maka's hips and she pulled her in for another kiss. Maka bit Crona's lip softly when she felt her hands drift down to her bottom. She pressed her chest against Crona and tightened her grip. "make it nice and big for me, just like last time." she let go of Crona, she turned and faced the fall putting her palms flat against it, she put her ass out to Crona and smiled over her shoulder. "come on. Show me what you got." Crona lifted up her robe. Like the last time she focused hard trying to visualize what she was constructing with the blood, she could feel it already, the blood in her lower regions beginning to harden and take root to her nerve system. the feeling of the blood protruding from the inside was still a strange feeling, it made her knees buckle but it wasn't as painful as the last time. It took Maka's breath away, she felt as though it were pointing right at her. She dropped her pantys and pulled up her skirt. Crona came to her rear and looked up under maka. "your wide open." she smiled and watched the dark fluid drip from Maka's vagina. Maka shrived as Crona streaked her finger over her sopping wet pussy. Crona rubbed her hands over Maka's smooth ass, she squeezed the cheeks and spread them. Maka closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She felt Crona's black blood dick slap against her thigh, it was scolding hot in contrast to the freezing cold room, her thighs quivered. "s-stick in already." Crona did as she said and poked it into her pussy, she was so munch easier to enter this time, her pussy well lubricated with her own feminine juices. "oooh" she moaned, and looked over her shoulder to crona who shifted her hands to Maka's thighs, she inserted herself firmly and began to pump into her pussy at a moderate speed. The relief was instant, again as before Maka immediately clinched showing her need. Crona reached a hand around Maka's waist and rubbed her pussy, after fiddling around in the gooey depths she found her clit and rubbed her fingers around it. Maka gasped "god crona! Your so perfect!" her eyes rolled back into her head "every thing about- gaah! Fuck I love you!"she cried out. Crona twitched, a strange smile forming on her face. "i love you too.." she said calmly. She slowed down for a moment. Maka looked back at her. "y-your not getting tired already are you?" she paused, crona's eyes had turned completely black. "c-crona..are you okay?" she panted. Crona stopped her pumping, her hand on maka's clit twitched. she giggled. "crona?" Maka started to become concerned. she gasped as Crona begain to move again at a much faster pace, her smile was wide and nearly psychotic. She gripped Maka's lower hips so tightly if made Maka squeal, she thrusted into Maka with nearly abusive force. Maka was completely stunned. "aaah! Y-yess!" she hissed. "use me!" she begged. She felt Crona's cock grow inside of her. "your going to rip me apart if you get any bigger!" she wined. "but this, this is perfect!" her tongue dangled ans the pleasure became over whelming, she knew that she oly needed one more thing. "spank me! Slap my ass like I deserve it!" without hesitation crona served her. She gasped as crona's hand made solid contact with her ass making a big red hand print. Maka nearly came but held on for more. "again! I want it again!" Crona slapped her ass again and again. Maka yelped, and once more Crona's hand smacked her cheek she finally broke. Maka screamed in orgasm, fluid squirted form her pussy and around Crona's cock, unlike last time it didn't melt away inside of her, crona pulled out, she wrapped an arm around Maka's chest and pulled her upright. "Maka. I didn't finish." Maka was breathing heavily. "i- I can do it again, just give me a second. Crona released her grasp on Maka. She didn't realize how week her legs had become, she instantly dropped to her knees as crona released her. Crona's dick was right in her face. She lapped it against Maka's cheek. "service me.." she said with a twisted grin. Maka was compelled to obey, she grabbed the stiff cock and began to stroke it. She licked the head a with an alluring gaze up into Crona's eyes. The black phallus tasted very bitter, it made her squint but it would take more than that to repel her. Crona placed a gentle hand on her head and stroked her hair, her smile though was just as sinister. "put it in your mouth Maka." she said coaxing her with her had. "taste it." Maka obeyed, she placed her lips over the head and took it into her mouth. Crona groaned with pleasure. "my goodness Maka. For someone whose never been with a man before, You seem to know what your doing." maka moaned around Crona's cock, she blushed and as she took it all the way to the back of her mouth, it throbbed against her tongue. She bobbed her head and begain to suck, she slipped a hand between her legs and began to rub her vagina and dip her own fingers inside of herself. Crona had lost herself in a temporary madness, she place both of her hand on maka's head and began to push her self in an out at her own faster more demanding pace. "all your holes are so warm and wet inside, I cant wait to use them all.." she let strands of Maka's hair slip between her fingers, she gently pulled at them causing Maka to moan again, the cock no slipping into her throat, hr eyes rolled back in her head and her fingers jammed into herself. Crona's words belittled and embarrassed her and yet she loved hearing them, they made her experience exciting, in a dark and fetishezed manor that made her even more aroused and eager to please "keep sucking a little while longer, im going to cum all over your pretty face. Wouldn't you like that?" she stroked Maka's hair, below, Maka nodded. Maka pressed her tongue into the tip of the black cock. Crona twitched suddenly, pulling Maka's hair she yelped "aaaah!" she pushed Maka's head back pulling the cock out of her mouth, she tried to put her mouth around it once more but she was sprayed with a fountain of black jiz that adorned her face with thick black streaks, she successfully caught a few spurts on her tongue, she rolled the tick black goo in her mouth taking in its pungent taste. She swallowed the first bit but it was so thick, like molasis it coated the back of her throat, she could taste it as she breathed. she feverishly licked the rains of the black fluid off the tip of Crona's cock and began licking her lips and wiping it off her face. "you really like the taste huh." "i want more." Maka said in a pouting voice. Crona rubbed Maka's cheek. "of cores Maka, you can have as much as you want.."

Maka screamed with ecstasy, she sat in crona's lap on the toilet. She bounced herself up and down on Crona's rock hard dick as it tore through her knackered raw pussy. Crona ripped open her shirt, tore her bra out of her way and grabbed her breasts, she licked one of Maka's hard nipples and began to suck on her tit. "ooh fuck!" Maka screamed "this is it!"

outside Sid walked past the door minding his own business. "oh god Crona I'm cumming! I'm cuuuming!" sid staid at the door wide eyed. He slowly backed away and started in the same direction he came from.

She creamed as once more fluid expelled like a geyser from her pussy. she gasped, collapsing into Crona. There was silence. Crona's cock, finally began to melt inside of Maka, the rest that was not inside of her oozed onto the toilet seat. Crona's gentle arms crossed over Maka's back. Maka began breathing very slowly, her eyes narrow. Crona's eyes began to return to normal, she kissed Maka on the top of her head. "thank you Crona.." Maka said lowly. "i needed you so badly." "its okay Maka." she tried to fix Maka's shirt back but noticed that she had broke the buttons she closed her shirt up to the best of her abilitys, but the shirt was stained with her black blood anyway. So was her skirt and her face had the dried remains plastered to her fine skin and stuck in her hair. "I'm sorry I made such a mess of you." Maka made a crazed grin. "that's the best part." she whispered and pulled Crona by the collar into a kiss. She stroked Crona's hair. "i want you to fuck me like that every time." Crona smiled timidly "i-ill try.." Maka softened her smile and rubbed her forehead against Crona's "your my sexy girl." Maka said. Crona blushed. "you don't really mean that." "of cores I do.." she silently sat in Crona's arms, they listened to each others heart beats gradually calm. "if you clean up, ill go home and get you a change of clothes. ill tell the others your sick. J-just stay here okay." Crona said in a very sure way. Maka nodded. "okay, good idea.." they sat there for a few moments longer. "when you get back can we do it one last time?" "Maka, we do have jobs to do.." "oh- y-yeah totally." she laughed. "i was just testing you."


	4. Chapter 4

(hay its me again)

So its been a long time sense I had anything to do with this story, I never really stopped working on it but I wanted to get better before I put out any more. I hope this is a result of my hard practice. This is also the first chapter that includes a male character, so here you go. Enjoy, fallow and comment, thanks, have a good one.

(the DWMA head office)

Kid sat with his arms crossed, he looked on at the two girls in front of him with scorn and disbelief. "I'm very disappointed in what you two have done. Do you have any idea how long it is going to take for me to sterilize that bathroom?" he asked with a sneer. "were both very sorry kid, it was against regulation I know and I don't blame you for being angry, we'll clean that mess up for you." Maka said, trying to calm her friend down. "yes, you will, and then your going to be on unpaid leave for a week to really let it sink in." he said his face turning red. "come on, is that really necessary? Kid, we just got caught up in the moment, and we didn't think. And Crona didn't even try and stop me." Crona turned her head and glared at her. "that is no excuse, your adults and you should be in control of your hormones."

"haven't you ever had sex Kid?" Maka asked leaning forward her hands on her knees. "i don't- I don't see how that is relevant." he looked away, still gritting his teeth. "don't you know what that kind of desire feels like? Sometimes its over whelming." Crona looked over nervously at Maka, what was she trying to pull? Maka abruptly stood, gently pulling Crona by the arm. "sit back down, this isn't over." he said. Maka ignored him and pulled Crona with her, she came and stood behind kids desk, he turned his chair and looked up at them. "what do you think your doing?" "shhh." Maka pursed her lips and giggled, dropping to her knees and pulling Crona with her.

Crona fidgeted uncomfortably, her face bright red. Kid was also the same shade, he had no idea how to respond to what was happening. "Maka, what-.." "me and Crona can suck the forgiveness out of your cock if you want." she grinned fiendishly at him. Crona's back tensed, it felt so wrong, but yet Maka was there, inching closer to his crotch. Kid stared unable to think of what to say or do. Maka laughed and spread his legs. "what do you say crona? Do you want show kid how sorry we are?" she looked up at him with an absurd pouting face, kid noticed how large and black her eyes had become in only the last couple of minutes "oooh were so sorry kid." she said in a mockingly sad voice. "i- uh.." he shifted, and watched unable to control his body or words. Maka reached for his crotch and felt a Bulge under his black trousers. "come on, your practically ready to go." she looked up at him from between his legs and began to unbutton his pants and unzip them. She put a hand on Crona's back and brought her over, scooting over and sitting on her knees. Crona chewed on her knuckles nervously as Maka pulled Kid's underpants away, his cock springing out.

It was reasonably sized and pail white and pinkish red up at the top, his hands trembled and her let out a breath feeling the cool air on the tip. Maka began to stroke him gently, she leaned over and kissed Crona on her lips, hoping to get them both exited, and Crona did appear to warm up after a bit of coaxing, she began to play with his balls, hefting them in her hand and giving them a light squeeze, he gasped as Maka licked the head, Maka motioned Crona with her finger, inviting her to join the fun. Maka looked up at him as they both began to lick at the sides and the shaft of his cock , Maka gently stroking at he base. Kid shuttered when Maka licked the tip, and sucked on it then released. She held it by the tip, her and Crona's tongues rubbing together. Maka pushed Crona closer, the pink haired girl opening her mouth knowing what was expected of her.

She let kids cock slide into her mouth, first at the tip as she slowly came down inch by inch. Kid moaned, feeling the soft wet and warm embrace of her mouth begin to put suction on him and slowly bob her head up and down, increasing in speed, he put his hand on the back of her head maka began to play with one of Crona's breasts and even started rubbing her own crotch over her skirt. Kid tensed and grunted, he pulled Crona's hair slightly by accident but she moaned with an odd sensation of pleasure.

The rhythm became tolerable, kids cock sliding in and out over her and reaching just to the back of her throat just before the point of being gagged. Her warm saliva dripping down his member and collecting in his bush. She slurped at the mixture of spit and pre-cum that pooled in her mouth, she pulled off for a moment to breath but to her surprise kid pulled her head back down, demanding satisfaction from her, gripping her hair even tighter in his fist, making her cry out in pressure pain around his cock. "this is the kind of punishment a person like you deserves.." he said through clinched teeth.

Kid came inside of Crona's mouth, the white sperm spilling past her lips and down her throat. She sat back, his cock slipping out of her mouth. She didn't know if she should spit or swallow it all. She looked up at him and he looked back. Maka grabbed her and crashed her lips into Crona's, and they began to pass the cum back and forth between their mouths, the sticky saliva and semen residue dripping down their chins. They smiled up at him but found that he was softly snoring having blacked out from the event.

Maka laughed fiendishly, softly pulling Crona up by her arm. "i think a little bit of your mom had rubbed off on me.." Crona timidly laughed as well but she prayed to the god she didn't believe in that that wasn't true ans they quietly walked out of the room and continued their work day.


End file.
